Organizations such as on-line retailers, Internet service providers, search providers, financial institutions, universities, and other computing-intensive organizations often conduct computer operations from large scale computing facilities. Such computing facilities house and accommodate a large amount of server, network, and computer equipment to process, store, and exchange data as needed to carry out an organization's operations. Typically, a computer room of a computing facility includes many server racks. Each server rack, in turn, includes many servers and associated computer equipment.
Computer systems typically include a number of components that generate waste heat. Such components include printed circuit boards, mass storage devices, power supplies, and processors. For example, some computers with multiple processors may generate 250 watts of waste heat. Some known computer systems include a plurality of such larger, multiple-processor computers that are configured into rack-mounted components, and then are subsequently positioned within a rack system. Some known rack systems include 40 such rack-mounted components and such rack systems will therefore generate as much as 10 kilowatts of waste heat. Moreover, some known data centers include a plurality of such rack systems.
Computer systems typically include a number of components that generate waste heat. Such components include processors, mass storage devices, and power supplies. For example, some computers with multiple processors may generate 250 watts of waste heat. Typically, each chassis in the rack has air vents in the front and rear panels. An external cooling system causes air to flow through the front vents, over heat producing component in the rack, and out through the back vents. In many cases, heat sinks, heat pipes or other components are required to achieve an adequate cooling of the heat producing components of a system. External cooling systems, thermal management components, and the associated parts such as mounting brackets, spring clips, and fasteners, add cost and complexity to a system.
In a typical computing device, the highest heat-generating components and most sensitive components are located at a few locations in the device. Thus, cooling needs are not evenly distributed over the computing device, but are instead concentrated at particular locations. The location of the highest heat-generating components in rack mounted computing devices (such as rack-mounted servers) varies across different models of computing devices. For example, in one rack-mounted server model, the central processing units may be in the front left corner of the server, while in another rack-mounted server model, the central processing unit may be in the right rear corner of the server.
Hard disk drives include motors and electronic components that generate heat. Some or all of this heat must be removed from the hard disk drives to maintain continuous operation of a server. The amount of heat generated by the hard disk drives within a data room may be substantial, especially if all of the hard disk drives are fully powered up at all times.
While the invention is susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments thereof are shown by way of example in the drawings and will herein be described in detail. It should be understood, however, that the drawings and detailed description thereto are not intended to limit the invention to the particular form disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the present invention as defined by the appended claims. The headings used herein are for organizational purposes only and are not meant to be used to limit the scope of the description or the claims. As used throughout this application, the word “may” is used in a permissive sense (i.e., meaning having the potential to), rather than the mandatory sense (i.e., meaning must). Similarly, the words “include,” “including,” and “includes” mean including, but not limited to.